


The Dragons' End

by azgx29, DaceyRemembers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Snark, Spoilers for Book 3 - A Storm of Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgx29/pseuds/azgx29, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaceyRemembers/pseuds/DaceyRemembers
Summary: A look at the last day of the reign of Aerys II Targaryen, the infamous Mad King, and of his sworn sword, Ser Jaime Lannister.Originated from a game on Discord.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Dragons' End

The rebellion inched ever closer to King's Landing. King Aerys II sat on the Iron Throne, the great seat his ancestor Aegon the Conqueror built, contemplating the last year of defiance. With Rhaegar slain at the Trident, the war turned ever in the Usurper's favor. He had sent Rhaella and Viserys to Dragonstone. Mayhaps his unborn child would also make it out of this.

You sit on the throne of Targaryen kings in the great Red Keep. What's left of your council has joined you - Varys, the Master of Whispers, Grand Maester Pycelle, and Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard. They've been arguing for many an hour now.  
A messenger arrives, escorted by the Goldcloaks.

You beckon the messenger forward and he hands you a letter.

Pycelle intercepts it and begins reading aloud.  
"Your grace, Lord Tywin has arrived with the full might of his bannerman. He is at the gates and demands entrance into the city."

Varys dismissively shakes his head. "Tis but a rise, your grace. The Lannisters mean to throw in their support to the rebels. They'll sack the city."

"I have known Lord Tywin for many a year," Pycelle said, unfettered. "He will help turn the tide of this terrible war."

Jaime Lannister broke his silence. "Varys is right. My father no doubt means to prove his loyalty to Robert Baratheon. You must not allow him entry."

A monumental decision awaits you. Who shall you trust in this cradle of liars and connivers?

Maybe you have some sanity left after all, Aerys. Mayhaps you are not the Mad King whose atrocities are sung about by the singers.

"Lord Tywin has broken my trust once before," you say. "I will not allow more treason to befall me."

Pycelle stammers, attempting to change your mind, but you're unwavering.

Turning to the messenger, you say "Tell Lord Tywin that he is not welcome here and he can take his host back to Casterly Rock."

The messenger curties and runs off.

You turn back to Pycelle. "Grand Maester, send a raven to Lord Tyrell at once. He is becoming one of the few lords I can rely on."  
Pycelle looks to speak his mind, but wisely holds his tongue. The old git is smarter than he looks. He turns to leave.

(Perspective Flip)

Jaime Lannister is relieved that Aerys listened to reason for once. The seven only know what his father would do were he allowed entry into the city.  
Suddenly, you hear a noise. There's a window nearby that gives a magnificent overview of the city.

You rush to take in the view. What you see is the end of the war. Men clad in red armor and bearing the golden lion of House Lannister are running rampant throughout the city. The city watch are cut down where they stand, homes and shops are burnt, and women are being forced to the ground at the feet of their lavicious attackers.

Pycelle clearly did not follow the king's instructions, but that's what you get for having a Lannister lickspittle at your side. Mayhaps you can bring peace to this madness before your sire arrives...

The gargantuan chamber of the throne room stands, calling to you.

Running through the massive archway, you find the king where you left him. Mayhaps if he hears the news from you...

Running through the massive archway, you find the king where you left him. Mayhaps if he hears the news from you...

But it isn't to be. Wisdom Rossart, the upjumped pyromancer turned Hand of the King is already there. Aerys is shaking in rage, and then...he bursts out in laughter.

Forget what I said, Jaime. Aerys is crazy. As in section 6 batshit. He's not so much insane as he is a laughing wreck of madness.

"Traitors, all of them!" comes the king's booming voice.

"Everywhere I go, I'm surrounded by treason!"

Still laughing eerily, he turns to Rossart. 

"Burn them all. Burn them in their homes, burn them in their beds. Let him be king of the ashes.”

Rossart gleefully turns to leave, eager to carry out the Mad King's last orders.

The dragons' time has come, Jaime. You now have two maniacs to contend with.

Rossart slinks past the archway. You feel your hand go to your sword.

Wasting no time, you give pursuit to the Hand. Safely out of the king's view, you call out to him.

"My lord!"

Rossart stops in his tracks...and turns to see you plunging your sword through his chest. Clearly he did not remember Aerion Blightflame, else he'd never dabble in wildfire.

You turn back to the throne room. Time is of the essence.

Striding back into the massive throne room, you come upon Aerys, still laughing and talking to himself in equal measures.

He makes sight of you.

"The blood, tell me it's your treacherous sire's!" he screams. "I want him dead, the traitor! I want his head! You'll bring me his head, or you'll burn with all the rest! All the traitors! Rossart says they're inside the walls! He's gone to make them a warm welcome! Whose blood? Whose?"

You have one reply. "Rossart's."

The Mad King's purple eyes grow large as you approach him. He tries to run, but you're younger and faster. Grabbing him by the hair, you turn him around and plunge the blade through his gut, before bringing it up to slash his throat.

Sic semper tyrannis.

Covered in blood and your heart racing, you look towards the throne. It doesn't look very comfortable, but you could use a bit of rest after all that.

You climb up to the throne and sit down. Aerys' body lay feet away, blood seeping out of his wounds. You have committed one of the greatest atrocities in the Seven Kingdoms, but you did it for a very good reason. Shame no one will believe you.

It isn't long before Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell enters with his host. Seeing the king's body and you sitting on the throne, he's aghast.

"What have you done, ser?"

You decide a little glibness is in order. "Keeping this chair warm, and I must say it is quite cozy."

The honorable Ned Stark would never believe you anyway.

Congratulations, Jaime. You saved the city from a madman. Nobody will ever know what you did, but they'll have you to thank. Wear the Kingslayer moniker with honor.

You have ended the reign of dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thoughts are welcome.


End file.
